


Fool Me

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: When you said you could tell them apart blindfolded, this was not what you meant.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 366





	Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Miya twins' birthday, I bring you my first ever smut piece! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)

A hand skimmed lightly over your breast. “Well, sweetheart? Which one of us is touchin’ ya right now?” 

“Osamu,” you guessed. His touches were usually gentler. 

“Good girl,” he breathed at your ear. His mouth worked its way down the column of your throat, slowly sucking dark bruises into your skin. 

You heard Atsumu chuckle. “Well, looks like she really can tell us apart.” A pair of hands trailed up your thigh. “But I think this test ain’t over yet.” 

Two fingers circled your clit slowly, and you bit back a moan. “Oh, no, baby, don’t do that,” Osamu purred. “There’s no one else home, so be as loud as ya want.” 

The fingers slowly slid into you, and you arched your back, clenching around them. At the same time, another pair of hands cupped your breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples. Your toes curled as you tugged at your restraints to no avail. Their movements were slow, too slow to bring you over the edge.

“Please!” you cried out eagerly. Both twins laughed darkly at your desperation. 

“Aw, babe, ya didn’t think it was gonna be that easy, did ya?” Atsumu asked.

“Hey, Tsumu,” Osamu murmured. “I think she’s gettin’ a bit too comfortable. Don’t ya think we should switch things up?”

Atsumu must have nodded because the fingers in your cunt slide out. You groan in protest. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Me and Samu’ll take good care of ya.” 

You heard them shuffling around. They must be switching places. The fuckers. You never should have agreed to this.

You can’t quite find it in you to complain, however. They’ve never left you unsatisfied before. You highly doubted that they would start now.

You barely had a second to process before two fingers plunged into you roughly. A hot mouth closed on your nipple at the same time, and you nearly screamed in pleasure. 

Both the twins were good with their fingers, and the one between your legs was certainly proving that. 

“Fuck,” you panted. You raised your hips off the bed, but a hand came to hold them down. The fingers inside you curled mercilessly, making your thighs tremble. “I’m gonna—"

“Not yet.” The twin fingering you slowed down, tearing away your impending orgasm. “Say my name,” he hissed. “Say it, and I’ll let ya cum.”

The twin near your breasts continued sucking your nipple, which didn’t help you think any clearer. A hand came up to knead your other breast gently. 

Truthfully, you were so hazy with arousal that you couldn’t even recognize the voice of the twin who had just spoken. You took a deep breath, trying to ground yourself. Atsumu was in between your legs earlier, but then they moved around. They must have switched. So the twin fingering you now should have been Osamu, but Atsumu was always more rough with you. You wouldn’t put it past them to just have pretended to switch places. 

“Uh—I don’t know,” you stammered. You were desperate to cum at this point. Might as well take your best guess. “Atsumu?”

“Aw, sorry, babe,” he cooed smugly. “Wrong twin.”

“Osamu, please,” you begged, writhing on the bed. “Please let me cum.”

“Oh, no, kitten,” he laughed. You heard the sounds of shuffling, and he suddenly raised your leg, plunging his cock into you. You threw your head back at the feeling of him sinking in deeper and deeper.

“We’re gonna keep goin’ until ya get it right,” Osamu growled, punctuating his words with a hard thrust. You shrieked, raising your hips to meet his. You were so lost in pleasure that you barely heard Atsumu’s words over the sound of your own moans.

“We’ve still got the whole night, baby.”


End file.
